Thankful for you
by AruKitty246
Summary: Edward get's worried when his little brother Al get's sick, and blames himself for not paying better attention to him. After some thinking, Ed realizes who he's thankful for.


In the crisp after air, sounds of boots padding against the dirt path and sounds of joyous laughter filled the air as three children ran about. One of them had short golden blond hair and gold eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a light blue button up over it which was buttoned and blue jeans. Running behind him was a girl with short blond hair, blue eyes and wore a yellow long sleeved dress. The last out of three and youngest had short golden brown hair and gold eyes just like the other boy; he wore a long sleeved grin shirt with tan cargo pants.

"C'mon Winry! Try and get me!" The oldest boy teased his childhood friend, stoning 5 inches in front of where she stopped to catch her breathe.

Winry huffed "It's no fair, Ed!" she whined "I've been it ever since we left the lake!"

"Well I guess that means your just to slow!" Edward laughed before he turned his attention to the youngest who finally caught up to them "Al, you feeling ok?"

Al's gaze, which was on the ground, quickly shot up to meet his older brother's worried gaze.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine brother," Alphonse replied with a wiry grin, wiping his drippy nose with one of his sleeves.

Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, not believing his little brother for a second. He's been acting this way ever since they woke up, was he sick? Grabbing Al's wrist gently, he tugged him along while saying, "Al and I should be going home now anyway. See ya later Winry!"

Winry stood in the middle of the dirt path, dumbfounded as her friends walk back to their house. Sometimes those boys could be so confusing...

"Hey mom, we're home!"

A young woman with long, chestnut brown hair and blue eyes was working on her stew when she turned around to see her two sons back from their play date. Ed never called it play date because he would get all embarrassed. Her gaze soon focused on Alphonse, noticing something was wrong with her youngest.

"Alphonse, honey. Are you ok?" She asked softly, kneeling in front of him and placing a cool hand on his forehead. "Oh my, your burning up!"

"Will he ok?" Ed asked, concern lacing his voice. He watched as his mother picked up Al into her arms before looking down at him with a warm smile.

"He'll be fine," Trisha replied, shifting Al into a better position, "I'll be down in a minute to get you your dinner." She reached one hand down to ruffle his hair affectionately before walking up to their shared bedroom.

Edward sighed as he walked over to the kitchen table, sitting on one of the seats deep in thought. _Why didn't Al tell me me wasn't feeling well that morning? Why didn't he say "I'm not feeling to good, brother."? 'Even if he did, I never heard him,'_ Ed thought sadly, balling his hands into a fist on his lap, '_I was to busy having fun with Winry that I didn't even think to check on him like I'm supposed too...'  
><em>

At times Edward would get annoyed with his mother telling him to watch Alphonse or play with him, sometimes he'd get annoyed enough to lash out at his baby brother, but would regret it once pools of tears filled his honey colored orbs and would hug him while saying soothing nothings. _I hate seeing Alphonse upset, I also hate when he's sick and I can do nothing except sit and wait. _Suddenly Ed realized that even though Al could be annoying, he still loved him and would never let even the flu tear them apart.

Trisha walked back down stairs to see the oldest son waiting for him. As she poured his stew in the bowl he asked, "Is Al sleeping?"

Trisha nodded "Yes. You can see him after dinner," she said, putting the bowl of stew in front of him, letting the sent of of it invade his nose.

"Can I bring him his food if he's awake?" Ed asked after his third mouthful of stew.

Trisha smiled "Sure you can."

A soft knock at the door aroused Alphonse from his light sleep, his golden eyes blinking open slowly and tiredly. Edward opening the door a crack to peak in, smiling softly to see Al's eyes lite up to see him.

"Feeling any better?" Ed asked, walking over and sitting by Alphonse's feet.

Alphonse yawned with alittle nod. "I'm feeling alittle better," he replied sleepily, "did you have a good dinner, brother?"

"Yup and now it's your turn." Al blinked twice, confused at what his brother meant when he saw their mother walk in with a steaming bowl of stew.

"Yay stew!" Al said excitedly as his mother put the tray on his lap, "Thanks mom."

Trisha smiled "No problem, sweetie." She kissed his forehead before walking out, leaving the two brothers alone.

Ed and Al had some small talk as Alphonse eat his stew, mostly laughing about how Winry kept losing the game of tag. Once Alphonse was done, he put the bowl and tray on the other side of him before snuggling back under his covers. Edward got off the bed and tucked the covers safely around his little brother, gold staring into gold.

"Hey brother?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thankful for?"

Edward smiled down softly at his little brother, bending down to plant a loving kiss on his nose. "I'm thankful for having you in my life."


End file.
